The 'Forever' Series
by Ally-Kamiya
Summary: A collection of short stories starting from after 'Forever Red'. What events have occured since we last saw the first generations of Rangers? Chapter 10 added as of Feb 1
1. Installment 1 Forever Scheming

****

Forever Scheming

Author's Notes: Well, I finally saw "Forever Red" this morning, and this plot has been floating around in my mind since the last few scenes. Time to get the show on the road!

****

Couples: Tommy/Kim, Trini/Jason, more coming later, if people want another chapter.

****

Time frame: A few hours after the ending of "Forever Red".

****

Main inspiration: "Are you kidding me?! I was the one doing all the work while he [Tommy] was in the Juice Bar kissing on Kimberley!!" – Jason

****

Summary: Two old friends have a little chat about two other old friends, do a bit of scheming.

~+~+~+~+~+~+

Jason sighed to himself, flipping through the channels in his motel room. Despite the interesting programs, his mind was not able to concentrate. The adrenaline from the events of that day still pounded within him, but that wasn't what was keeping his attention.

It was more his best friend, his Bro, Tommy. How he'd rarely smiled during the entire adventure, how he hadn't joked around. He'd been withdrawn, conservative…Almost as if he were trying not to feel emotion. Any kind of emotion, whether it be happiness, sadness, despair, or love..Love! That was it!

In his first bodily movement in an hour, Jason leaped to his feet, went over to the phone, and dialed the all too familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Tri! It's Jason."

"Jason! Hi! How did it go today?" He knew she meant more than the mission.

"The mission went great, the other part of this didn't. Devoid of most emotion, and ran off right at the end. How was your 'mission'?"

"Failed, and greatly so. Kimberley isn't like she used to be, Jason…Not peppy, no huge grins, no giggles. Not even when I brought up our…"

"Our what?" Jason couldn't help the grin that grew on his face, despite the circumstances. Trini never faltered, that was a fact.

"None of your business, it's girl stuff. Jase, what's happened to them? Wait, stupid question. Better one: What can we do about it?"

"I don't think there's anything we can do…They'll have to work it out on their own, and quick. Hopefully they won't chicken out and will show up at the big get together."

"If they avoid each other, I swear, I'm locking them up in a closet or small room, whichever is closest."

"Remember to install a video camera this time."

"Oh yeah!"


	2. Installment 2 Forever Reminiscing

****

Forever Reminiscing

****

Author's Notes: Well, it took some prodding, and some blank staring, but this next installment is up! Yes, installment. I have decided to turn this into a series of short stories. The 'Forever' Series, due to the titles. Between my other stories and my procrastination, you can expect an installment about once a month. More, if I feel inspired and Irina decides to remind me about it. By the way, dear, I spell Kimberley wrong when I'm half awake and on a sugar high. See! There it goes again! 

****

Couples: Tommy/Kimberly, Jason/Trini, Adam/Billy friendship (maybe more), more coming later.

****

Time frame: A few hours after the ending of "Forever Red". Roughly a half hour or so after 'Forever Scheming', the first installment in the 'Forever Series'.

~+~+~+~+~+~+

"So Jason said Trini's going to install a video camera?"

Billy had to keep himself from laughing, hearing the grin on Adam's face which he knew spread from ear to ear. "Yes, Adam, Trini promised she wouldn't forget it this time, and that she'll wire it up so we can all watch the fun. Granted, we will receive grief for our acts from the two being filmed, but in the end I believe they'll thank us."

A snort was the first vocal response he got. "There was a time when they would have been the ones setting this up for others. It's their own bullheaded-ness that's led them into our trap."

"There was a time when lots of things were different."

"She never did tell him, did she?" Adam asked with a sigh.

"Nobody knows. From what we've gathered, which is pretty scarce, they avoided eachother for years. Then they ran into eachother at a club unknowingly, which led to activity in a hotel room. From there, they went completely blank with eachother."

"I feel like an old guy when I say this, Billy, but…Remember the 'good old days'? When he had our secret identities, kicked ass, and got our asses kicked, yet somehow we managed to go right back to Ernie's, drink smoothies, goof off, and watch our various team members flirt?"

The genius laughed sadly at this. "I remember. We were all so happy and yet so stressed at the same time. Aisha and Rocky, they would always be joking around while Rocky scarfed down burgers. In the background, Tommy and Kim would be off in their own little world where nothing could stop them."

"And we'd be sitting there watching them and laughing and talking. Everything was perfect."

"Those days seem so far off…So much has happened since then."

Both Billy and Adam fell silent, each mind producing an image of a friend who had been dear to them, yet lost several years ago. This friend couldn't be replaced, not that either would dare try.

"You're right, Billy…So much has."


	3. Installment 3 Forever Mourning

****

Forever Mourning

Author's Notes: Here's the next chapter! I was blackmailed into writing it, but hey, it's been done. And you can all thank ScarletDeva for that by reading her ficlet 'Pink Shade of Fear', teehee. It's amazing and incredibly well thought out!

****

Couples: Tommy/Kimberly, Jason/Trini, Billy/Adam friendship (seriously contemplating more, input, please!), Rocky/Aisha and more to come!

****

Time Frame: About one hour after 'Forever Scheming', about a half hour after 'Forever Reminiscing'.

****

WARNING! Character death in this chapter!

~+~+~+~+~+~+

A yellow clad form made her way up to a familiar grave, setting the red flowers down on the grass in front of it as she knelt down. She began to carefully pull away some offending weeds, a task she had done about once a week for the past few years, as often as was manageable. During this process, she began the usual one-sided conversation.

"Hey…I just got off the phone with Trini. There was this Red Ranger reunion thing, they all went off to the Moon to beat some generals from the Machine Empire. They were trying to raise Serpenterra… Cole's the new Red Ranger, they said he seems pretty capable." At this point, she bit her lip, trying to push away memories of the 'good old Ranger days'.

"They're going to take your advice, after all these years. We're going to lock Kim and Tom up in a closet, complete with video camera, at the reunion. Hopefully they'll get over the whole 'Dear John' thing." A smile came across her lips, "Exactly like what you always said would happen, right?"

Stopping her attack on the weeds, she buried her head in her hands, fighting back tears. "It's not fair, Rocky, it's just not fair…You should have been there. You should be here, now. You should be the one organizing this whole thing, and running off to the store to make t-shirts of celebration. You should've done this years ago! You should be here, Rocky…You should be holding me," her last words came out in a soft whisper, as she wrapped her arms around herself. Brushing away the tears that were on her face, she kissed her fingers, and traced her lover's name.

"I'll tell you all about it when I get back…I promise."

Standing, Aisha Campbell-DeSantos made her way back down to her car. She sat in the driver's seat for a long moment, wiping her eyes and taking several deep breaths. After a few minutes, she drove off, knowing it wouldn't be long before she would be back here, mourning once more.


	4. Installment 4 Forever Dancing

****

Forever Dancing

****

Author's Notes: Here comes another chapter. This was originally supposed to be a collection of short stories and a bit of a side project while I concentrated on other things, but I've decided to really focus my attention on this. Which means there may be longer chapters, though there is no guarantee there. Sorry!

****

Couples: Tommy/Kimberly, Jason/Trini, Billy/Adam (yes, I'm going to be getting into that), Aisha/Rocky, Zack/Kat, and more to come!

****

Time Frame: The night after 'Forever Red', several hours after Trini and Jason's original conversation.

~+~+~+~+~+~+

Katherine Hillard kicked off her shoes the moment she entered the apartment, a duffel bag following the shoes not too long after. As she shut the door behind her, she called out for her roommate. "Zack?" With a shrug of her shoulders, she figured he must still be working.

The blonde ballerina walked over to the couch, flopping down without a sign of grace. Rubbing her eyes, she thought back to that day's audition. When she realized she messed up a small turn, landing wrong, she cursed herself. "There goes any chance for getting the part," she grumbled.

"Cheer up, blondie, you know you'll get the part anyway. The casting directors love you," Zack said as he walked through the door, catching on immediately to what the problem was.

Kat managed to pull off a slight grin, "Thanks for the support, Zack. How was your day?"

"Better than yours, from the sounds of it." Zack attended day classes at New York University law school, then taught dance at a low-budget after school program for middle school students. "The dean told me I might be able to graduate early, and the kids seem to be having a ton of fun with the sea walk."

"Graduate early?! Congratulations!"

Zack shrugged sheepishly, though a grin was playing across his features. "That, and I got a call from a certain genius."

"Billy? What'd he have to say? The reunion's still on, right?" With all the sudden information to process, Kat was having a bit of trouble keeping the questions to a minimum.

"Yes, it was Billy. The reunion is still on. He wanted to inform me of some of the reunion plans, and ask me to make a banner, as well as tell me about the victory on the Moon."

"Add one more tally onto our Red boys. Please tell me we're going to put two certain confused brunettes out of the misery they've been in for years."

"Shucks, blondie, you spoiled my fun! Now I can't make you guess!"

Kat literally squealed around this point, "Yes! Finally! We'll be free of their bloody moping!" She seemed to have forgotten all about her rotten day as she jumping up and down on the couch. Laughing, she grabbed the amused African-American in a large hug, the momentum of her actions sending them tumbling to the ground.

"Can I say 'ouch' without the possibility of spending the night on the couch?"

"Nope. Still going to say it?"

"Say what? I don't remember having anything at all to say. Did I have anything to say? I don't think so. Yep, innocent man here," Zack's voice and face were pure innocence, but he still received a roll of eyes and smack. "Hey! Abuse!!"


	5. Installment 5 Forever Talking To Bots?

****

Forever Talking…To Bots?

****

Author's Notes: I'm sorry this has taken a while to get up, but things have gotten very crazy around here and I simply haven't had the time. With this chapter, I am officially getting myself deeper into this, as I have decided to have all former generations of Rangers arrive for the Reunion.

****

Author's Notes 2: I'm not very familiar with my characters here, so I just kind of went along with whatever typed itself up. I know this probably isn't what you'd expect from these two, or any of that, but I tried my best!

****

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. If I did, would a little guinea pig be the leader? Well, possibly…

****

Couples: All that have happened earlier, now with Tanya/TJ added, and more to come!

****

Timeline: A few hours after 'Forever Dancing'.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tanya giggled, listening to her friend talk excitedly about the reunion, causing TJ to arch a brow at her. Deciding to take pity on her information-deprived boyfriend, she got off of the phone with Katherine quickly.

"Well?" he asked.

"Everything's going great. We're even setting Kim and Tommy back up," she stated perkily, still grinning madly. "The two have been moping around like dogs, apparently. But everyone is going to be showing up! Andros and Zhane are coming from KO-35, the Galaxy Rangers from Mirinoi…"

"Zack and Kat from New York, us from here in Cleveland…The list is too long to think of, Tanya," TJ insisted, flopping back onto the hotel bed in which they were staying. TJ had finally accomplished his dream, he now played for the Minor's, on the Cleveland Indians. Several years ago, the two had met up once again when Tanya sang the National Anthem at a game, and sparks had flown. Since then, she had traveled with the team and was the morale booster.

"Well so what if it is? I'm hyped up and I'm going to try." The moment the African-American singer opened her mouth, a donut was stuck in it, muffling her voice.

"Don't, please. There are other things we could be doing."  
She rolled her eyes, "No thank you. If it bothers you so much, I'll go over the list mentally." And she promptly started to do so, her head bobbing back and forth as she counted on her fingers.

"Tan?"

"She's thinking to herself, leave a message after the beep and she'll get back to you if you're a good boy," she replied in a mechanical tone, making a long beeping noise.

"Tell her I'm taking the last jelly donut."

"You can't do that."

"And why not?"

"Because the Tanya-Bot is saying you can't."

"Tanya-Bot?"

"Well what do you expect? Tanya is talking to herself, the Bot takes her place."

"Alright then, my Bot's going to take over. Bye Tanya-Bot."

"Bye TJ. Hi TJ-Bot."


	6. Installment 6 Forever Payback

****

Forever Payback

Author's Notes: This is ackward as a writer, personally, as I actually wrote this chapter after the chapter that this is before, if this makes any sense. Yes, I'm trying to get a handful or so of them done today, I have ideas in mind for them all. Also, apologies for any silly mistakes or anything in these chapters. I just got my contacts a few hours ago, and well, the screen is a bit blurry.

****

Author's Notes 2: A jumbled, icky chapter. I don't know Carlos well, and I don't know Justin well. There's a small cameo appearance at the bottom. This chapter worked itself out of my fingertips, I hope it fits slightly into what could happen.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers of any variety, the use of these characters is purely to fix everything to how they are in AllyVerse, for my amusement, and hopefully for the amusement of others.

****

Couples: Tommy/Kimberly, Jason/Trini, Billy/Adam, Aisha/Rocky, Zack/Kat, Tanya/TJ.

****

Friendships: Justin/Carlos, Justin/Kat. Expect more for both!!

****

Timeline: After 'Forever Talking…To Bots?'

~+~+~+~+~+~+

Justin Stewart kept tapping away at his laptop, though he couldn't miss the slam of the apartment door, signaling the arrival of his roommate. "I take it the soccer game didn't go all that well, Carlos?"

"You take right, Justin." The lanky man went over to the refrigerator, pulling out a water bottle and taking a long sip before flopping down on the couch. Despite the fact that he had a growing career as a stockbroker, Carlos would not give up playing soccer on weekends at the park. "Antonio broke an arm yesterday, Brandon was sick as a dog. Our team wasn't complete, we tried our best, but it wasn't enough."  
"Damn…Well, I got some news that'll brighten your day. I talked to Adam while you were out. It seems like the reunion's going to be a blast."

"Just tell me there'll be alcohol, and that all these Rangers we hear about will be there."

"Of course on both accounts. What do you expect, punch and name tags like a high school reunion? C'mon, we're all way cooler than that."  
Carlos grinned, tossing the soccer ball up into the air and catching it, repeating this as he spoke. "Some of us are, anyway. You're still below the drinking age, my friend."  
"Among friends? I'll be sure to get booze," the college student smirked a bit. "And more women, my friend."  
"Ha! They would pat you on the arm and say what a cute little boy you are!"

Justin laughed, "I'm sure they'll all love the way you smell of sweat and dirt…And look like that."  
"The accent wins them every day, no matter what."  
"Keep believing that! Go and get rid of the stench that is Carlos, please!"

"No thank you, Justin. I think I'll sit here, maybe do some stretches, have a good time laying out on the couch…" Off the disgusted look that formed on his roommate's face, he laughed. "Don't worry, I'm gone, I'm gone.."

With a roll of his eyes, Justin watched Carlos as he headed towards the bathroom, a snicker playing on his face…Moving the mouse to his laptop, he ends the talk IM and starts to turn off the connected microphone before typing.

****

JustinS (9:26 PM): What do you think of what Carlos had to say, Kat?

****

KitKat (9:27 PM): That boy's going to get his ass whooped when I show this to the girls…So, is this payback for what he showed your girlfriend?

****

JustinS: (9:30 PM): Just a bit. Have fun!


	7. Installment 7 Forever Shopping

****

Forever Shopping

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay, everyone! I'm suffering from writer's block for all of my stories at the moment, so I've had to coax this out of myself. The fact that I have a horrible memory and don't know a bunch of the middle era Rangers isn't helping. Feel free to bug me about posting at any time, the SN is Carnim Dulin.

****

Author's Notes 2: I have gone through several different versions of this chapter, trying different ways to speed this series along – yes, I have a plot and such besides brainless fun. However, as I finished typing it just today, it did not seem to fit. I'm unsure of this chapter, but hey, that's me.

****

Couples: Tommy/Kimberly (well, we don't know if that'll work out…*snickers*), Jason/Trini, Billy/Adam, Aisha/Rocky, Zack/Kat, Tanya/TJ, mentions of Ashley/Andros and Phantom/Cassie.

****

Friendships: Justin/Carlos, Ashley/Cassie. More to come for both!

****

Time Frame: The day after 'Forever Talking…To Bots?'

****

Reviews are loved and greatly appreciated, thank you to all those who have reviewed.

~+~+~+~+~+~+

  
"Oh my gosh…Ash, you are going to be, like, drooled over!" Cassie Chan exclaimed with a valley girl imitation, laughing as her friend did a twirl to show off.  
"I don't know, Cas…It's kind of showy," Ashley Hammond said slowly, running a hand over the yellow sundress she wore. Off of her friend's look of 'Has that ever stopped you?', she giggled. "True. Don't worry, I'm getting it, I'm getting it.."  
The former Pink Space Ranger rolled her eyes a bit as she leaned against the outside wall to the fitting room. "You know he's going to be there, don't you?" Now, like any best friend could miss the look of pain that crossed their best friend's face. "Ashley…"  
"Cassie, I'm having a fun, girl shopping spree. I'm getting a great sundress, you've already gotten your new top. Please, can we not talk about this?" Ashley found her voice at a plead as she hung the dress back on the hanger, tugging on her jeans. She registered her friend starting to talk, though she didn't truly hear. Her eyes were set on her exposed stomach, gulping a bit. Andros, like he was ever far from her mind, from her heart. The pain of their arguments, the pain of their loss…A loss that they couldn't bear together.

"…Ash, I don't like it, but if you don't want to talk about it, that's cool. Just talk to him at the reunion, at the least. It seems like we're going to be fixing a few relationships then!"

"I don't know Cassie… And like you're one to talk!"

The pretty Asian made a face; Ashley always found some way to turn it back on her. Her issues with Phantom…It was hard to think of them. She still had never seen his face, and yet for some reason, she could not dismiss her feelings for him. 

The last time Cassie had seen him was on the Astro Megaship's viewing screen when Astronema tried to take over the galaxy. He had been attacked…The sight of him being brought to his knees was too much for her. She had left the room, and had an unpleasant re-meeting with her lunch. Even now, the thought of it caused her to shudder. Also, the fact that she would probably never see him again.

By then, the former Yellow Space Ranger had stepped out of the dressing room, sundress in hand. Quickly guessing her friend's thoughts, she hugged her tightly. They stood there, just holding eachother for a moment. Their relationship histories were different, and yet so incredibly similar, that they knew the other's feelings. Pulling apart, they smiled slightly, heading towards the counter. They would push their thoughts away until later…After all, they had shopping to do.


	8. Installment 8 Forever A Shame

****

Forever A Shame

Author's Notes: It's been awhile, these generations aren't as liked…Yada yada. I know. But hey, I feel as if I might as well go through all of them, though I'll try and speed things up this month. Also, I write these when I get a plot, but lately they've been spontaneous. I apologize for any errors, I try to get rid of them, though it doesn't always work.

****

Author's Notes 2: Now that this is typed up…Well, many may be disappointed, others not. It's a tad confusing, and I'll try to fix that in the morning. Hope you all enjoy, the next installment should be up soon!

****

Couples: Tommy/Kimberly, Jason/Trini, Billy/Adam, Aisha/Rocky, Zack/Kat, Tanya/TJ, mentions of Ashley/Andros and Phantom/Cassie, Zhane/Karone included.

****

Friendships: Tanya/Kat, Justin/Carlos, Ashley/Cassie, and Zhane/Andros.

****

Time Frame: An hour or so after 'Forever Shopping'.

****

Thanks to all those who have reviewed!

~+~+~+~+~+~+

Zhane hopped down the metal stairs, a rather loud clang emitting when his boots slap down. A fleeting grin crossed his face as he heard his best friend let out a curse of surprise and frustration. Following the sound of that, and of various tools, he found Andros crouched down by an open control panel. "I guess fresh off the line doesn't mean that it's perfect."  
His multi-colored friend only arched a brow at him in return, as if to say 'You noticed'.

"Oh, c'mon, Andros. Have some fun." Still, his response was yet more silence. He didn't even receive a reprimanding look that time. "I just got off the comm with Ashley." Now there's the response he was looking for!  
Andros looked up sharply at the last words, his tool dropping to his side for once. It took him a moment to regain his composure, but he did. "How…How is she?"

"She was happy, she and Cassie had just finished up shopping. She says that Cassie told her all plans are ready for the reunion, and there is going to be some setting up of former rangers. You know, you could have found that all out if you contacted her yourself one of these times."

"Don't start, Zhane. We just…need time to ourselves, to cope."  
"I get that, but you could cope better together! It's the same deal over and over!" Once again, his friend was nonresponsive, returning his attention to the control panel, ignoring the sparks that flew from his aggravated assault.

While this one conversation was over, Zhane knew that the topic would not be through for quite some time. Sighing, he headed back out of the room and up the metal stairs to find Karone. She would still be talking to Ashley in their room…The one place where the former Space Ranger knew Andros wouldn't be when she contacted them.

It was a shame that they hid from eachother.

It was a shame that they had had to withstand what they did at a young age.

It was a shame, in general.

Zhane had always wanted to be an uncle at a young age.

It was a shame he might not get that chance again.


	9. Installment 9 Forever Close

****

Forever Close

Author's Notes: Sorry this has taken so long, I've had rehearsals after rehearsals after performances after rehearsals after performances…You get the picture? Hopefully, the rest of this book won't take very long. I was extremely bored at our vacation house, so I mapped out the rest of this series and the following books. Go me. 

****

Author's Notes 2: The format is going to be changed from its original two person work. To make this speed along, and as I don't know all the characters that well, (plus, it works) the rest will be done mostly in group format. Hope you like it.

****

Couples: Tommy/Kimberly, Jason/Trini, Billy/Adam, Aisha/Rocky, Zack/Kat, Tanya/TJ, mentions of Ashley/Andros and Phantom/Cassie, Zhane/Karone, Leo/Kendrix, Maya/Mike.

****

Time Frame: The day after 'Forever A Shame'.

****

Mucho gracias to all who've been dolls and reviewed.

~+~+~+~+~+~+

"Guys!" Karone shouted with joy, rushing out of the Astro Megaship once the door opened. It was a long run, and she silently curses her large boots…But some habits you just don't get rid of. Pushing the thought away, she ran into the group.

Hugs were shared, and the chatter rose to an almost deafening level for the next ten minutes. Somehow during these minutes, Zhane and Andros slipped out of the ship to join them. Laughter became a constant noise, and even someone who was utterly clueless could see that these young adults were close, each in different ways.

Karone slipped into attentive silence after awhile, watching and listening to her once teammates. There were definitely changes in the group. Leo had an arm around Kendrix. Maya was trying to coax Mike into tasting a suspicious looking plant. Kai and Damon were mutually complaining to her about having to leave behind their many waiting damsels, causing her to laugh. She'd heard of the changes on the comm, but it was her first chance to really see it. 

Her friends were also noticing changes in her. Leo observed that she seemed less guilt-ridden. Kai noticed that she'd stopped wearing pink. Damon noticed that she was still the same Karone. Mike that she didn't have the tense, medative warrior muscles. Maya swore that there was a glow around her. Kendrix grinned as she watched her predecessor, knowing she was happy…Judging by the boyfriend and brother at her side, she should be.

They stood there for nearly an hour, conversing, finding out the new facts in everyone's lives. It was like a giddy first day of school, only, well, minus the school. After what seemed like only a second, Karone realized it was getting dark. "Well? What're we waiting for? Get your butts in that darn ship!"

"Still the same Karone, I see." Damon's quip evoked laughter for a moment, before they noticed the glare he was being given. When she felt like it, the woman could still put on a mean Astronema copy.

"Aw crap!" He yelled, tossing his bag at Kai before taking off at a run for the stairs. The blonde was in hot pursuit, and that was the last that the cautiously walking group saw – or heard – for the next few minutes. Finally…

"I GIVE! UNCLE! PAX! SOMEBODY HELP!!!"

Well, at least the trip was off to a good start.


	10. Installment 10 Forever Interesting

****

Forever Interesting

Author's Notes: I know it's been ages, and that this isn't my best or longest work. I've got a cold, but this is the first chance in awhile I've been able to update this series due to writer's block and school. I hope to start updating this regularly again, I already have my plans for this set. Hope you enjoy this rather random installment!

****

Disclaimer: As you see not, I own not. So therefore, suing is bad. For I am but a poor teen.

****

Couples: Tommy/Kimberly, Jason/Trini, Billy/Adam, Aisha/Rocky, Zack/Kat, Tanya/TJ, mentions of Ashley/Andros and Phantom/Cassie, Zhane/Karone, Leo/Kendrix, Maya/Mike, Dana/Carter, Kelsey/Chad, Joel/Angela.

****

Time Frame: A day after 'Forever Close'.

~+~+~+~+~+~+

She heard the doorbell. She heard the frantic tapping and sliding against the hard wood floor. And it was then she heard the shriek. Kelsey just knew that was trouble. It always was. She took off at a run to the front of the house.

"Cocoa! I love you but get off! Cocoa! Off! Carter, I can hear you laughing and I'm going to castrate you if you keep laughing! Joel, you too!"

  
Kelsey had to save her laughter as she tugged her chocolate lab off of the blonde doctor. "Sorry Dana…You okay?"

  
Her friend laughed, straightening her casual jeans and white tank top. "I'm better than those ones will be once I'm through with them. Where's your husband? I remember having a conversation with him about Cocoa.."

  
Chad then came to the door, an apologetic look on his face, several bags in his arms. "I tried the gate idea. It didn't work. He jumped over it. Don't hurt me, please. Either of you."

  
"We'll let you pass this time, Chad," Kelsey rewarded her husband with a quick kiss. "But maybe it's time we took him to training school…"

  
"Training school? That dog is just like you, Kels…It doesn't need school, it needs a shrink!"

  
"Are you implying that Kelsey needs a shrink, Joel?" Ryan asked carefully from the back of the jeep, knowing what this might turn into.

"No…It just came out like that. Really." He paled as the energetic former yellow ranger stalked towards him. "I love you Kelsey!" He chimed, ducking as low as he could get in the jeep.

"Something tells me that isn't going to work this time," Carter stated, unable to stop his grin as the self-proclaimed Sky Cowboy piled duffel bags on himself to hide.

"Did it ever work?" Chad asked, handing the bags to Kelsey when she reached for them before turning back to the house.

  
"No." Dana watched with amusement as Kelsey added her bags to Joel's hiding place none-too gently. "Kels, I'll help you get him later. We do have to get to the hotel early if you want to swim."

  
"Fine…But we're going to come up with something good." She climbed into the jeep at last, ready to have a good time. "Now what're we waiting for? Let's go!"

Chad shook his head as he walked down to the jeep once again, having locked the door. "This is going to be an interesting trip…"


End file.
